The invention relates to a cable guide arrangement for use in a luggage bin, in particular an aircraft luggage bin. The invention relates further to a luggage bin equipped with such a cable guide arrangement.
In a passenger cabin of a modern commercial aircraft there are provided a plurality of overhead luggage bins which are installed along a longitudinal axis of the passenger cabin above rows of passenger seats. Luggage bins with a lowerable shell, so-called “movable bins,” such as are described, for example, in DE 10 2005 33 259 B4 or U.S. Pat. No. 7,938,363, advantageously permit optimum use of space and at the same time high ease of use. Such luggage bins comprise a housing as well as a lowerable shell which is pivotable between a closed transport position, in which optimum head room for the passengers seated beneath the luggage bins is ensured, and an open loading or unloading position. In the loading or unloading position, even shorter people can comfortably deposit items of luggage in the shell or remove them therefrom.
DE 10 2010 034 027 A1 discloses a luggage bin having a housing half-shell in which a compartment provided with an electrical component is held so as to be pivotable about a pivot axis. The pivot axis extends through two shafts which connect the compartment to the housing half-shells, one of which shafts has a through-hole extending in the axial direction through which a cable for connection of the electrical component is guided. On an outer side of a housing shell side wall, the cable is guided through a channel formed by two mutually opposite guide rollers.
DE 601 04 358 T2 describes a motor vehicle having a dashboard and a storage module which is arranged to be pivotable relative to the dashboard about an axis. The pivot axis is in the form of a hollow shaft inside which there extend cables for supplying power to members that are formed integrally with the storage module.